Saligia
by Laarc
Summary: Um saiyajin e uma legião de pecados. ** Sete mini-fics, pois sete são os pecados capitais.
1. Superbia

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Saligia é uma expressão mnemônica latina inventada na época da Idade Média com o propósito de relembrar os cristãos dos sete pecados capitais. A palavra é formada pelas iniciais de _superbia_, _avaritia_,_ luxuria_,_ invidia_, _gula_,_ ira_ e _acedia, _que são os termos em Latim para, respectivamente, soberba, ganância, luxuria, inveja, gula, ira e preguiça.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_**Superbia**_

"A soberba precede a ruína."

_Provérbios 16:18_

_._

Foi com firmeza que ele deu seu primeiro passo no tal planeta chamado Terra. Mãos grandes e ásperas se desencostaram da superfície metálica da pequena nave esférica, indo com rapidez até a lateral da sua cabeça, dedos calejados pressionando um sensível botão do _scouter_ que utilizava. Em poucos segundos, toda a informação que precisava a respeito do planeta no qual pousara apareceu no visor avermelhado, e seus lábios finos se contorceram num sorriso torto e frio.

Apenas vermes habitavam aquele planeta. Ou melhor, o infestavam. E aquelas criaturas patéticas não teriam a menor chance contra ele, Vegeta, o príncipe dos Saiyajins.

Orgulhoso, estufou o peito e mirou o horizonte, seus olhos negros feito a meia-noite, estreitos e ferozes, observando com superioridade a paisagem árida e rochosa que parecia se estender por quilômetros e mais quilômetros. O vento quente do deserto o atingiu de repente, agitando seus cabelos negros e pontiagudos, mas o guerreiro mal se moveu.

"Então, este é o planeta Terra!" Virou a cabeça para o lado ao escutar a voz rouca e grave de Nappa, um saiyajin gigantesco e careca que tinha acabado de sair de dentro de outra pequena nave esférica. "O túmulo de Radditz..."

"Hn!" Sua resposta ao comentário de Nappa foi um som de puro desprezo. "Se Radditz se deixou abater pelos habitantes desse planeta, então ele não era digno de ser chamado de saiyajin! O verme está melhor morto!"

O guerreiro gigante franziu as sobrancelhas por um instante, mas logo relaxou os ombros e sorriu. Um sorriso tão malicioso e tão distorcido quanto o de Vegeta. "Nenhuma ameaça?"

"Claro que não!" Arrogância gotejavam das palavras do príncipe, da sua postura, do seu olhar. "As criaturas patéticas dessa maldição de planeta nunca poderão nos impedir de conseguirmos as tais das Esferas do Dragão. E depois disso... depois que tiver meu desejo realizado, nenhuma criatura do universo poderá me deter."


	2. Avaritia

**Capítulo 2**

_**Avaritia**_

"A avareza perde tudo ao pretender ganhar."

_Jean de La Fontaine – _Escritor francês

.

"_Vegeta... o poderoso príncipe dos Saiyajins..."_

O saiyajin arregalou os olhos na hora e, alarmado, procurou ao seu redor pelo dono daquelas palavras, mas não viu nada de anormal. A poucos metros de onde estava, Kakarotto, Gohan e Kaioshin conversavam alguma coisa a respeito de um tal feiticeiro chamado Babidi, e Vegeta, por um instante, observou com cautela aquela conversa. Não notando nada de estranho, voltou a cruzar os braços e dar as costas ao trio.

"_Vegeta..."_

Mais uma vez, ouviu alguém chamar por ele e, novamente, procurou pelo dono da misteriosa voz. Mas não havia ninguém ali além dele, Kakarotto, Gohan e Kaioshin, e nenhum dos três parecia ter se dirigido ao saiyajin.

"_É uma pena, não acha? Uma grande pena que alguém destinado à grandeza terminasse como você terminou..."_

Olhos negros se escancararam no momento em que percebeu que aquelas palavras foram pronunciadas dentro da sua cabeça.

Havia uma voz dentro da sua cabeça.

Uma voz desconhecida.

"_Você era o príncipe dos saiyajins..."_

"_Ainda sou!"_

Ele rebateu, silenciosamente, em seus pensamentos, cenho franzido e testa suada. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Ficara louco?

"_Tem certeza?"_

A voz perguntou, num tom zombeteiro e debochado. E Vegeta cerrou os punhos. Forte.

"_Tenho."_

"_Pois não parece... você se tornou fraco!"_

"_Não sou fraco!"_

Gritou sem emitir um som sequer. Uma gota grossa de suor escorreu pelo seu rosto e pingou no chão. E depois mais uma... e mais uma... e mais outra. Uma sensação muito ruim o invadiu, e ele teve o pressentimento instintivo de que corria perigo.

Muito perigo.

Ele não deveria dar ouvidos àquela voz. Não deveria escutá-la...

"_Eu sei, eu sei! Você, Vegeta, é forte... mas pode tornar-se ainda mais forte! E eu posso oferecer a você um poder inimaginável..."_

A oferta fez seu corpo retesar e esquentar, e por mais insistente que fosse aquela sensação de perigo iminente, sua ganância por poder o traiu.

"_Como?"_

Possível ou impossível, loucura ou não, Vegeta tinha certeza de que aquela voz sorriu.


	3. Luxuria

**Capítulo 3**

_**Luxuria**_

"Não há paixão mais egoísta do que a luxúria."

_Marquês de Sade_ – Aristocrata francês

.

As unhas compridas dela cravaram em suas costas nuas.

E ele gemeu.

Excitado, sentiu o peito dela vibrar e logo colou seus lábios nos dela, devorando a boca carnuda e engolindo o grito de êxtase que ela em breve liberaria. Suas mãos repuxaram os lençóis sedosos e viajaram pelo tecido macio até se encontrarem com o corpo pequeno e curvilíneo deitado sob o seu. A sensação da pele dela, suave e perfeita, contra a palma da sua mão, grossa, calejada e áspera, fez seus olhos revirarem de prazer. Seus lábios, famintos, trocaram a boca dela pelo queixo delicado, pelo pescoço suculento, pela clavícula magra, pelos seios fartos. E nos seios fartos se demoraram, sugando e lambendo e mordendo.

"Ah!"

Ela gemeu pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez naquela noite, e o som, aquele som delicioso e provocante, o inundou como se ele o tivesse escutado pela primeira vez. Olhos sombrios encararam a forma feminina que se contorcia sob seu peso, o movimento convidativo dos quadris e o balançar tentador dos seios excitando-o mais e mais e mais. Determinado, se firmou sobre ela e a penetrou devagar, porém de forma exigente, movendo-se dentro dela da maneira como queria. Viu a mulher arquear as costas e abrir a boca, mas, dessa vez, seus lábios não procuraram pelos dela... e ela gritou.

E ele deixou o grito vir à tona, o som rouco, selvagem e quente ecoando pelas paredes do quarto.

E então, quando chegou ao seu limite, se retirou de dentro dela e a largou na cama, onde ela desabou, exausta e ofegante. Viu os olhos dela entreabertos, nublados de paixão, olhando diretamente para ele, e ele, achando impossível sustentar o olhar, virou o rosto.

"Vegeta...?" Ela murmurou, tonta e sonolenta, movendo-se sobre a cama de casal, abrindo espaço para ele, convidando-o a se deitar com ela.

Mas ele não aceitou o convite.

"Vou para o meu quarto."

"Oh..."

A decepção dela não o comoveu. Ele já tinha conseguido o que queria.


	4. Invidia

**Capítulo 4**

_**Invidia**_

"É tão natural destruir o que não se pode possuir, negar o que não se compreende, insultar o que se inveja."

_Honoré de Balzac_ – Romancista francês

.

"Olha, papai! Você se lembra desse dia?"

"Mas é claro que sim, Bulminha! Você tinha apenas seis anos de idade, mas ficou em primeiro lugar na Feira de Ciências! Me deixou tão orgulhoso!"

Faltava apenas um par de degraus para Vegeta terminar de descer a escada e alcançar o térreo da casa, mas aquele diálogo o fez parar de repente. Olhos sombrios e penetrantes se estreitaram, mirando fixamente os dois humanos que estavam sentados no sofá da sala, completamente alheios à presença do príncipe saiyajin.

"Nossa! E olha essa foto! Olha o cabelo da mamãe, que diferente!"

O velho cientista riu, e a mulher logo o acompanhou, emitindo um som que transmitia toda a felicidade que ela sentia. Uma felicidade que, ao alcançar o guerreiro de pele morena, se transformou em algo ruim e frio, que fazia o peito dele se constringir e pesar ao mesmo tempo. Algo que o deixava com um gosto amargo na boca. Algo que o deixava... vazio.

Vazio...

"Eu sou um homem de muita sorte mesmo..." Ouviu o velho confessar. "...pois tenho uma família linda!"

E então, aquele algo cresceu dentro de Vegeta. Seu corpo ficou dormente, sua respiração se tornou sofrida e laboriosa, sua boca secou, e seu peito doeu.

Seu coração doeu.

Seu coração?

"Hn, quanta inutilidade!" Disse assim que terminou de descer a escada, mascarando o súbito mal-estar e recuperando a compostura. Seus olhos cor de carvão passearam pela sala e terminaram por se fixar numa caixa de papelão, bem antiga, que estava ao lado do sofá, cheia de álbuns de fotografia.

"Inutilidade?" A mulher terráquea retrucou, ajeitando os cachos azulados do permanente e estreitando os olhos.

"Sim, garota! Inutilidade! Isso tudo aí não passa de um monte de lixo!" Olhou com escárnio para o álbum de fotografias que repousava sobre as pernas da cientista e cruzou os braços.

"Pois saiba que isso aqui não é um monte de lixo coisa nenhuma!" A resposta dela o fez cerrar os dentes e rosnar baixinho. Já fazia algumas semanas que Vegeta estava vivendo na Corporação Cápsula, mas ainda não tinha se acostumado com a voz esganiçada de Bulma, muito menos com o temperamento dela. Aquela mulher era impossível! "Essas são recordações da minha família! E são muito preciosas!"

"Hn!" Foi a única resposta do guerreiro, que virou as costas e optou por deixar os dois humanos a sós, não mais querendo continuar aquele bate boca.

"Bulma..." Ouviu a voz do velho doutor, distante e baixa, controlada. "Não acho prudente você discutir com assim com o Vegeta. Ele pode se irritar..."

"Ai, papai! Que isso! O Vegeta está sempre irritado! E tenho certeza que ele não irá nos fazer mal algum... e além do mais... aposto que ele só nos insulta assim porque tem inveja!"

Inveja!

Inveja?

Humana maldita!


	5. Gula

**Capítulo 5**

_**Gula**_

"A Gula

Quero-te além do que me foi dado."

_Marcelo Soriano_ – Escritor brasileiro

.

A lua cheia, no céu escuro, brilhava, exuberante. E o saiyajin deitado na cama suava frio, seu corpo musculoso se contorcendo em espasmos doloridos. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e seu corpo entregue ao sono, entretanto, imagens diversas assolavam sua mente com uma realidade crua e nítida.

E ele sonhava.

Sonhava com sangue e risadas atrozes, com dentes pontiagudos e garras afiadas, com carnificina e gritos de pavor. Sonhava com a mulher de cabelos azul turquesa...

...e sentia fome.

Não, não era apenas fome. O que ele sentia quando a via, quando a cheirava, quando a tocava era muito mais do que fome. Porque Vegeta sentia um desejo pulsante, uma compulsão insuportável, uma avidez descabida. E ele, por mais que a possuísse, por mais que a tocasse, que a mordesse, que a rasgasse inteira, transformando-a em cacos, deixando-a em pedaços, inutilizada e vazia, não se sentia satisfeito.

Ele queria mais.

Queria sempre mais.

E ele poderia devorá-la mil vezes, consumi-la até não restar mais nada. Poderia lambuzar-se como uma criança, lambendo-a e engolindo-a toda. Poderia fazer tudo o que tinha direito... assim como poderia fazer tudo o que não tinha direito, no entanto, nada poderia satisfazê-lo.

Sua gula por ela era inexplicável.

E insaciável.

Olhos tempestuosos se abriram, encarando o astro luminoso através da janela aberta. Uma mão correu pela testa suada enquanto o príncipe saiyajin concentrava-se na sua respiração. Ele não deveria estar tão agitado por causa de um pesadelo tolo.

Cansado e com vontade de dormir, fechou os olhos e esperou pelo sono. Mas o sono não veio, e ele logo se viu de pé, caminhando sem rumo pela casa enorme, seus passos sendo tão silenciosos que ele nem parecia tocar o chão.

E então, parou. E se encontrou de frente para a porta do quarto dela.

As imagens que o atormentaram durante o sono retornaram, e Vegeta recuou, afastando-se com rapidez do quarto da cientista. Por um instante, imaginou-a deitada sobre a cama... e imaginou-se com ela, rasgando a sua camisola, engolindo seus gritos, bebendo sua essência, comendo-a toda... devorando-a por inteiro.

Aterrorizado e chocado pelos seus próprios pensamentos imorais, sacudiu a cabeça e retornou ao seu próprio quarto.

E estremeceu.

Mas se foi de prazer ou de medo, não soube dizer.


	6. Ira

**Capítulo 6**

_**Ira**_

"Mais penosas são as consequências da ira do que as suas causas."

_Marco Aurélio_ – Imperador Romano

.

"Vegeta, precisamos conversar..."

A cientista se aproximou dele com uma cautela atípica, e Vegeta se percebeu apertando os olhos e franzindo as sobrancelhas perante o comportamento inesperado da sempre intrépida e escandalosa mulher. A postura dela era incerta, instável, e seus passos vacilantes e curtos.

"O que houve? Você não parece bem."

Ele vocalizou seus pensamentos assim que a viu, e ela se esforçou para abrir-lhe um sorriso.

"Eu estou cansada. Tive uma semana... humm... muito exigente."

A resposta vaga o fez se sentir estranho, como se ela estivesse escondendo algo. Ou melhor, como se ela estivesse titubeando para encontrar a melhor resposta para uma pergunta difícil.

"Sobre o que quer conversar?" Optou por ir direto ao assunto, a hesitação dela o deixando nervoso.

"Sobre_ nós_."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"_Nós_?"

"É... sabe... sobre o que nós estamos fazendo..."

"Quer falar sobre o sexo?"

Ela bufou, exasperada. "Não, Vegeta! Não sobre o sexo, mas... err... sobre as consequências do sexo!"

"Que consequências?"

Ele a viu prender a respiração por alguns segundos, apenas para liberar o ar bem devagar antes de reunir coragem para falar. "Estou grávida."

E no segundo em que ela proferiu aquelas duas palavrinhas, ele já estava sobre ela, seu corpo musculoso e firme pressionando o dela contra a parede. Olhos negros brilhavam furiosos, e o rosto dele, retorcido por causa da súbita raiva, dava ao saiyajin o aspecto de um monstro pavoroso.

"O que foi que disse?" Rosnou, perigoso e selvagem, a ira cegando-o completamente.

"Estou..." Ela engasgou, sua boca seca e seu corpo trêmulo. "...estou esperando um filho. O seu filho."

Por um momento que parecia não ter fim, os dois permaneceram exatamente onde estavam. Bulma, espremida contra a parede, e Vegeta, debruçado sobre ela como uma fera horripilante. Até que, com um movimento brusco e violento, a largou e se afastou.

"Estou indo embora."

"O que disse?"

"Por acaso também está surda, mulher infernal!?" Ralhou, descontrolado. "Vou embora daqui! Quero ficar longe desse planeta imundo! E, principalmente, quero ficar bem longe de você!"

Bulma prendeu a respiração mais uma vez e engoliu um soluço choroso. Seus olhos arderam, mas se obrigou a não deixar derramar uma lágrima sequer. "Então é isso? Vai me abandonar assim? Não imaginava que fosse tão covarde!"

Ele a metralhou com os olhos. "Como ousa?" Sibilou, e o som ameaçador fez a mulher tremer. "Como ousa me chamar de covarde?"

"Não posso fazer nada se está me dando motivos para is-"

Suas palavras desapareceram no exato instante em que ele voou para cima dela e golpeou a parede, abrindo um buraco no concreto a pouquíssimos centímetros da cabeça dela. Aterrorizada, fechou os olhos, lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo rosto pálido. E rezou, rogou, implorou a Kami-sama para que aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo medonho.

E abriu os olhos, seu corpo escorregando derrotado pela parede esburacada ao perceber que Vegeta não estava mais ali.


	7. Acedia

**Capítulo 7**

_**Acedia**_

"A preguiça é a mãe do progresso. Se o homem não tivesse preguiça de caminhar, não teria inventado a roda."

_Mário Quintana_ – Poeta e jornalista brasileiro

.

Olhos negros se abriram lentamente naquela manhã de domingo, a luz do sol invadindo e iluminando o quarto enquanto que uma brisa fresca balançava suavemente as pesadas cortinas azul-marinho. Sonolento, Vegeta suspirou e se remexeu na cama, sua mente estando mais do que preparada para o treinamento que o aguardava pelo restante do dia. No entanto, apesar dos seus pensamentos praticamente gritarem para que ele se levantasse logo e não perdesse mais tempo, seu corpo parecia lutar contra a ideia, estando pesado feito chumbo.

"Vamos... levante-se!" Murmurou suplicante para si mesmo, no entanto, não moveu nenhum músculo.

E continuou deitado.

Numa tentativa de se pôr de pé, virou-se mais uma vez na cama, e seus olhos se suavizaram quando finalmente se depararam com a mulher que dormia ao seu lado. Ela estava deitada de lado, de costas para ele, seu dorso nu exposto para os olhos do príncipe saiyajin, que nunca cansava de admirar a beleza imaculada daquela pele branca. Devagar, pousou uma mão sobre a cintura fina dela, e sorriu um sorriso preguiçoso ao escutá-la suspirar enquanto dormia. Aproximando seu corpo do dela, colou seus lábios no ombro desnudo, beijando-o vagarosamente.

"Humm... alguém acordou de bom humor..." Sorriu contra a pele dela, e a mulher, agora desperta, se virou, ficando cara a cara com ele. "Que surpresa boa acordar com você ao meu lado... sempre que acordo você já está de pé... treinando." Ela disse, sorrindo de leve. Mas então, seu sorriso minguou e ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

O cantinho dos lábios dele se curvou num sorriso provocante, e o saiyajin sacudiu a cabeça. "Não aconteceu nada, Bulma. Só estou... um pouco preguiçoso hoje..."

"Humm... sabia que preguiça é o meu pecado favorito?"

"Sério?" Vencendo a moleza do seu corpo, se posicionou sobre o dela, olhando-a com aqueles olhos profundos e cheios de desejo. "E eu aqui torcendo para que fosse luxúria..."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, seu corpo esquentando por causa da insinuação dele. "Tarde demais para mudar de ideia?"

"Não..." Abaixou o rosto e a beijou vagarosamente, saboreando os lábios dela com prazer. "Nunca é tarde demais para mudar de ideia."


End file.
